


Aether vs. Omega: Different Perspectives

by GhostFan77



Series: Tales from the Abbey [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quickies, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Tour Bus Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Snippets from the world of Aether vs. Omega in which we get side and backstories, and experience things from other points of view.





	1. Omega: Patience

**Author's Note:**

> As I've been writing AvO, several side and backstory ideas have been running through my head, but I couldn't make them all fit since the main story is from Kate's perspective and her perspective only. So, here's where I'm going to let those ideas roam free. 
> 
> This particular entry corresponds to AvO Chapter 2, but also references a location utilized by Kate and Omega in Chapter 12.
> 
> Enjoy!

Omega was a ghoul with a plan. He was smitten with a pretty Sister of Sin that he had spent the past several months getting to know, and he had decided that today was the day: the Quintessence Ghoul was going to ask her to be more than just his friend. The Clergy had been after him for decades—okay, maybe a couple of centuries, if he was being honest with himself—to settle down, but it was easier said than done for Aether ghouls. As the most sensitive and intuitive of the five elements, the energies given off by their partner had to mesh perfectly with theirs in order for it to be a successful and harmonious union. Anything less would be too distressful for the Aether ghoul and would only end in heartbreak for both. 

And finally, she had stumbled across his path one day, and run into him on another, literally. He knew right away that she was the one he had been waiting for all of these years, but he was patient and did not want to rush her into anything. Instead, he took the time to build a friendship with her and waited until the time was right. She was his first thought every morning, and his last thought every night. He tried to act interested, but not _too_ interested, not wanting to put any pressure on the sweet Sister that was still adjusting to life at the abbey. Omega made himself available to her whenever he could, and he was elated over the frequency at which she sought him out. 

A hug the night before had lingered longer than usual, and that was when he decided: it was time. The Quintessence Ghoul planned to take her for a walk this evening after dinner, and he had the perfect spot in mind where he would confess his feelings for her. It was a stone bench along the rustic pathway in the woods; it was identical to all the other benches, but one that Omega had grown particularly fond of over the years because he could still see the pond through the many trees. It was perfect. 

Even though he was a band ghoul, the rhythm guitarist still had responsibilities around the abbey. Once he had fulfilled his duties, he made his way back to his chambers to jerk off and then to clean himself up before dinner. Omega had been half hard all day from thinking about her, and he hoped this would be one of the last times he’d have to do this alone, that maybe sometime soon, there would be two soft hands, a warm, wet mouth, and a tight, dripping pussy to aid him. He already knew the scent of her arousal, having picked up on its sweetness on several occasions. It had almost been enough to push him over the edge and expedite his plans, but amongst the ghouls, perhaps only Air had more self-discipline than the Quintessence Ghoul. 

He planned to swing by the Archbishop’s office before dinner to see his long-time friend, maybe help him around his office for a bit if Vincenzo needed a hand with anything. He remembered along the way that the Archbishop was likely still in the chapel, wrapping up the day’s confessions; Omega was surprised, however, to hear his friend’s voice when he knocked on his office door. 

He opened the door, closing it behind him before he walked over to Vincenzo’s desk. “Quintessence, can you do a favor for me?” the Archbishop asked as he looked up at his favorite ghoul, to which Omega nodded. Vincenzo continued. “I need you to escort a Sister of Sin from the chapel to my office, _per favore_.” 

Omega smirked. “Is it the one you’ve told me about, Archbishop?” He had been hearing about an unnamed Sister for months now, and the fantasies she had shared with Vincenzo each week during confession had been driving both men crazy; it appeared the Archbishop was finally going to do something about it. The other man grinned as he nodded. “ _Si_ , my friend. She will be there soon, so you must go now.” With a parting look between the two friends, the Quintessence Ghoul took his leave. 

He hummed a random tune to himself as he walked down the hall that contained the offices of the Clergy, recalling the Sister’s fantasies Vincenzo had regaled him with as they tried to figure out which band ghoul she lusted after. She was very specific with her desires, but very vague on which ghoul she so desired. 

The Quintessence Ghoul hung a left and went down the main corridor that led to the chapel, and he soon found himself in front of the confession booth. He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting patiently as he surveyed the chapel and the handful of Siblings of Sin that were deep in prayer to the Dark Lord. He didn’t actually know which Sister he was waiting for, but he surmised that she would be the only one to head in his direction since confession times were scheduled in advance. 

The chapel doors opened, and his heart fluttered for a moment when he saw his lovely Sister of Sin enter. She paused for a few seconds before heading in his direction, and that was the moment Omega realized that not only had he and Vincenzo been lusting over the same woman, but also that it was likely the Quintessence Ghoul himself that she had been fantasizing about. His heart ached and a pit quickly formed in his stomach. He cursed to himself but vowed to remain stoic. 

“Sister Kate,” he greeted her as she approached, and she looked slightly taken aback. “Brother Omega,” she responded. He averted her gaze as she tried to look him in the eye. “Where is the Archbishop?” 

Omega cleared his throat. “The Archbishop would like to see you in his office. I will escort you.” He turned on his heel and headed towards the door, and she followed. Once in the corridor, they walked side-by-side in silence, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see her occasionally looking up at him, wanting to say something, but then holding back. There was so much that he himself wanted to say, so much he had _planned_ to say a few short hours from now; this was the longest, most torturous walk of his life. 

They took a right at a connecting hallway, and two doors down on the right, Omega and Sister Kate found themselves in front of the Archbishop’s office. He knocked on the door to announce their arrival, opening the door for her to enter before Vincenzo had even responded. 

He wanted to beg her to not cross that threshold, and he had a moment of hope when she paused and looked up at him. “Thank you, Omega,” she said softly before walking in; he let the door close behind her, but kept the metaphorical door open on how he felt for her for he knew that she was the one. It’s said that patience is a virtue, and it just so happened to be something that the Quintessence Ghoul had in spades. 

He was going to need it.


	2. Omega: Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical night on the tour bus for Kate and Omega when it's their night together in the rotation.

Their nights together in the rotation were torturous for Omega, yet he looked forward to them anyway. When they were on the tour bus, he always insisted on sleeping on the outside, using the excuse that he got too claustrophobic if he slept against the wall, when in reality, that wasn’t the case at all. 

On this particular night, as the other band members and their respective Sisters of Sin slept after another exhausting ritual, Kate and the Quintessence Ghoul were still awake. Huddled together in his bunk, they quietly talked and laughed as he worked to heal the damage inflicted upon her by Alpha the previous night. She laid on her back with her hands folded across her abdomen while he was on his side with his back to the edge of the bed, the privacy curtain drawn behind him. The space was dimly lit by the bunk light, and he fought to keep his eyes from roaming her body with her white, semi-sheer nightie providing a near-perfect view of her breasts; Omega was already almost completely hard as it was from having his large hand in such close proximity to the space between her legs. He could feel the damp heat, and her familiar exquisitely enticing scent filled the air, completely unbeknownst to her. 

As he told her one of his many stories about growing up in Hell, they realized the occupants of the bunk above them were also awake. They could hear Alpha’s grunts and Sister Alicia’s muffled moans as they fucked, knowing that the Fire Ghoul had likely woken up with a boner, subsequently waking the sleeping Alicia by slipping his hardened cock in her. Kate and Omega knew it wouldn’t last long; it never did when Alpha awoke like this, which was often. 

The Quintessence Ghoul lifted his hand from her mound and upper thighs, looking at his watch before he mischievously eyed the Sister next to him. “Five minutes and fifteen seconds,” he whispered with a smirk. Kate giggled and shook her head. “No way. Three minutes and thirty seconds,” she whispered back, an amused smile on her face. 

Their conversation was suspended as they listened to Alpha and Sister Alicia, looking at each other as they gauged the sounds the lead guitarist made. And finally, an orgasmic groan, followed by a deep sigh of relief. Omega looked at his watch again. “Fuck, three minutes and thirty-seven seconds!” She giggled quietly as she raised her arms in victory. “Winner, and still champion!” she teasingly bragged. The Quintessence Ghoul’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled down at her. 

Kate’s celebration left her sides vulnerable; his free hand quickly moved to grab the side opposite him, squeezing and tickling her as she laughed and writhed helplessly. Her hands clutched at his arm, trying unsuccessfully to pull it away. They both tried to be quiet as not to wake anybody, but they got carried away. Omega couldn’t help himself; he loved the sound of her laughter and being the one to make her laugh like this. They continued until a voice called out from above. “Jesus Fucking Christ!” Alpha groaned. “Would you quiet the fuck down so we can sleep?” 

Kate and Omega froze momentarily before their laughter started anew. She hid her face in her hands, rolled onto her side, and buried herself in his chest while he chuckled into the hair that was gathered in a messy bun atop her head. After several minutes, they had laughed themselves out. Kate lifted her head, tilting it back so she could look at the Quintessence Ghoul. “We’re going to hear about this all day tomorrow,” she murmured to him with a smirk, and he nodded. His hand moved to her shoulder, running it up and down her upper arm as he pressed his lips against her forehead. _A perfectly acceptable platonic kiss_ , he told himself as his dick twitched in protest. 

“You feeling better, Kate?” he mumbled against her forehead, and she nodded. “Should we get some sleep then?” She nodded again before flipping over so her back was facing him and settled in, pulling his arm around her, his hand resting just below her breasts. She wiggled her hips backwards, and he choked back a moan; a surprised “oh!” escaped her lips when she was greeted with his erection pressing against her ass. 

Kate propped herself up on her elbow and looked back at him. “Omega, let me take care of you,” she pled in a hushed tone. “Please? You obviously need it…” He adamantly shook his head. “I’m fine, Kate,” he assured her with a slightly shaky voice. “Just…just lay back down, and let’s go to sleep, okay?” She sighed as she twisted herself more to face him, her bottom half pressing against him even more as she moved. “ _Fuck_ ,” he couldn’t help but moan as he pulled her back down against him. “Would you please just lie down?” the Quintessence Ghoul huffed exasperatedly. “You’re making it worse!” 

She wiggled her hips against him again. “What? When I do this, Omega?” she taunted with a little giggle. “Fucking hell, Kate!” he groaned. His hand moved to her exposed side. “I won’t hesitate to tickle you again…” She instantly stopped. “Okay, okay…” Kate sighed, accepting that it was a no-win situation for her. 

Omega relaxed his hold on her, and she settled in against him once more; his hand returned to its resting spot below her breasts. “Thank you, Omega,” she murmured after several moments of silence. “For what?” he mumbled. “Putting up with you?” She giggled, knowing that he was only joking. “And for taking care of me,” she whispered as she lifted his hand and brought it to her mouth, pressing her lips against his palm. If she felt his cock twitch, she didn’t say anything. 

She fell asleep minutes later, and he sighed to himself as he clicked the bunk light off. He waited a few more minutes before extricating his hand from her hold and reaching back to pull the privacy curtain open. The Quintessence Ghoul carefully backed out of his bunk, and then made his way to the bathroom, sliding the door closed behind him and flipping on the light. He leaned against the wall opposite the door and pulled his pajama pants down around his thighs, finally freeing his painfully hard cock. 

Omega hissed as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, his thumb running over his slit, collecting the precum that had oozed out so he could use it as lubricant. He used his free hand to pull his shirt up, taking it between his teeth to hold it up before that hand moved to his balls. While one hand moved rapidly up and down his length, the other fondled and massaged his nuts. He felt his orgasm building, his hips jerking forward as he thrust himself into his handgrip. He closed his eyes and let his head loll back as he enjoyed the feeling but silently cursed himself as this was his modus operandi every time it was their night together in the rotation. 

Images from the last orgy ran through his mind, how Air took her from behind as she happily choked on Papa’s cock. His teeth clenched harder; he knew he could easily have his way with her, but fuck his fucking idealism, his notion of having her all to himself and not sharing her with anybody, not even Papa. 

His body shuddered as he reached his climax, his mind going blank as he drifted off into the white noise of the orgasmic void. He stroked until he was too sensitive to continue. He loosened his grip as he regained his senses, looking down at his cum-covered hands. Omega sighed deeply before moving over to the sink. He removed his wide rings, setting them off to the side, and then turned the water on. He pumped some soap into his hand, ran them under the water, lathered up, and then rinsed himself off. 

The Quintessence Ghoul left the water running and next rinsed his rings off, carefully inspecting them to make sure they were fully clean before turning the water off. He grabbed the towel from its holder and dried his hands and rings. He returned the towel to its home and put his rings back on, his fingers feeling naked the short time they were off. He pulled his pants up and made sure he was decent. 

He turned off the light and slid the door open before making his way back to the bunk area. As he was about to duck into his bunk, Alpha poked his head out from around his privacy curtain. “Feel better?” he queried with a shit-eating grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at Omega, who huffed out a laugh. “Fuck off, Alpha,” he chuckled as he put his hand against the Fire Ghoul’s face and pushed his head back inside his bunk, the lead guitarist laughing all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now back to the 21st chapter of AvO ;)


	3. Omega: The Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega's mind wanders during a post-ritual orgy aboard the tour bus.

It was his night in the rotation with Sister Monique, who was currently busy impaling herself on his cock as an orgy raged on around them. Omega rested his head against the back of the sofa while her fingers dug into his shoulders. He closed his eyes and filtered through the sensory overload that filled the room to the only thing that mattered to him. He could smell the sweet scent of Kate’s arousal, and he could hear the soft moans and whimpers that were being extracted from the object of his affection as Earth went down on her. 

He licked his lips and furrowed his brows in concentration as he imagined that it was Kate riding him to her heart’s content. Thanks to Alpha, the Quintessence Ghoul had a very good idea of what she felt like, what she tasted like. He’d mistakenly let it slip to the Fire Ghoul that he had feelings for the comely Sister of Sin, and the lead guitarist had gone out of his way to share every last detail of his encounters with Omega’s beloved; it was a weird combination of benevolence and dickishness that compelled Alpha to do so. 

Omega hated how rough Alpha was with Kate, how the Fire Ghoul insisted he was fucking her for the both of them since the rhythm guitarist wouldn’t lay a hand on her sexually. Satan knew he wanted to; there was nothing in the universe that he wanted more! And while he fully intended to confess his feelings to her so he could have her as he wanted her, now was not the time with how busy the band was with touring in support of _Meliora_ ; come the end of this album cycle though, that was a different story. But in the meantime, he just needed to bide his time. 

His hands gripped Monique’s waist tighter as he pictured Kate bouncing up and down on his lap, taking his cock like she was made for him. He imagined the heated gazes they would share as they fucked, and how it would feel to have his face buried between her breasts as he licked, sucked, and nibbled her sensitive flesh. Omega’s cock twitched at the thought of her perfect skin with all the markings he would leave on her. Everybody would already know that she was his, but the markings would erase any shadow of a doubt. And he knew how proudly she would wear them, making no effort at all to conceal them. After all, she had said as much to Vincenzo as she shared her band ghoul fantasies with him. 

A moan escaped his lips, and he soon felt Sister Monique’s lips crash upon his own, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. His tongue engaged hers as they explored each other, and Omega kissed Monique the way he yearned to kiss Kate. In his mind, he _was_ kissing his beloved Sister of Sin. He thought about how they had spent time together that afternoon before soundcheck, how badly he had wanted to kiss her. Every little thing about her drove him crazy, from the way she would absentmindedly bite her bottom lip, to the way she’d mischievously quirk an eyebrow at him, to the way her smile would light up even the darkest room. The Quintessence Ghoul was in a perpetual state of hardness anytime she was near, and it was well-known amongst the Sisters that he was always ready to go; they just didn’t know why, nor did they need to know. 

The kiss had come to an end, and Omega emitted a deep growl as he held Sister Monique in place so he could let off some steam by fucking her for awhile. His eyes cracked open enough for him to see her head lolling back as she wantonly moaned. He surveyed the room as he repeatedly thrust himself into Monique, taking in all the action going on around him, and he groaned when he saw Kate sitting on Earth’s face while Papa fucked her mouth. The Quintessence Ghoul tried to imagine what it would be like to be on either side of that sexual equation; he was well aware of her affinity for oral sex, that she enjoyed giving as much as she enjoyed receiving. And in that moment, he had an immense urge to have her lips wrapped around his cock, but knew he’d have to settle for another’s on this night. 

Still inside of Sister Monique, he ceased his thrusting, causing her to look at him in confusion. “Suck my cock, please?” he breathlessly whispered to her, and she nodded as she scrambled off his lap and onto the floor in front of him, wasting no time in taking him in her mouth. Satanas, was she ever good with her mouth, second only to Kate herself according to Alpha’s crude but accurate ranker of the blow-job abilities of each Sister on tour. Omega felt a pang of guilt over using her mouth only to pretend she was somebody else. He looked down at her as she eagerly choked on his dick, and he tenderly smoothed his hand down her hair. “You’re so good at this,” he murmured to Monique, not daring to say her name out of fear that he’d mistakenly say Kate’s name instead. It had almost happened before. The Quintessence Ghoul could see the smile in her eyes from his praise, and he softly smiled back. 

Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the task at hand, and Omega found himself watching Kate with Papa and Earth again. He could tell from her whimpers and moans around Vincenzo’s cock that she was approaching her climax, that it wouldn’t be much longer; his cock twitched in Monique’s mouth at the thought, and he suddenly felt himself nearing his own end. “Oh, _fuck_ …” he groaned. 

The Quintessence Ghoul watched as Papa’s cock slid out of Kate’s mouth, and then he dropped to his knees in front of her. The Dark Pope kissed her hard, swallowing her delicious sounds of pleasure as her orgasm built, and Omega noticed that he was stroking himself. Their kiss came to an end, and he heard Vincenzo’s words of encouragement. “Come for your Papa, _cara_ ,” he growled at her. “Come for your Papa!” Kate nodded, and only a few moments later, she cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed. It was enough to push the rhythm guitarist over the edge, his seed quickly filling Monique’s mouth as she continued to suck him off until his orgasm had subsided. 

He was still hard, and Sister Monique soon resumed her previous position, once again impaling herself on his length. Omega watched as Papa returned to his feet, still stroking himself as Kate’s climax waned. Papa’s cock soon erupted, his cum splattering on her face, neck, and breasts. Vincenzo stood above her, his chest heaving. “Thank you, Papa,” she purred at him as she ran a finger through the cum on her upper chest, bringing it to her mouth and licking it clean; she side-eyed the Quintessence Ghoul as she did this, meeting his gaze when she saw his eyes fixed on her. 

It was too much for Omega; his eyes slammed shut as another orgasm took over, and his seed spilled deep inside of Monique within moments. He felt the overwhelming urge to crash as soon as he was done riding out his orgasm, and he was somewhat relieved when Alpha plopped onto the sofa next to him and invited Sister Monique onto his lap. She shifted from one ghoul to the other, and after a few minutes, the Quintessence Ghoul decided to retire to his bunk for the night. 

He rose from the sofa, grabbed his clothes that had been unceremoniously shed earlier, and started walking towards the hall that led to the bunks. Nobody acknowledged him as he left the room, but he soon heard footsteps pattering behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Kate. “Are you following me?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow. “No,” she replied with a giggle as she ducked into the bathroom. “Good night, Omega.” 

“Good night, Kate,” he said with a chuckle of his own as the door closed, and he continued on his way. A few steps later, he found himself in front of his bunk. He slid the privacy curtain back and reached inside for the pajama pants that awaited him. He stepped into them and pulled them up before reaching for his t-shirt, slipping that on as well. The Quintessence Ghoul stood there for a moment, the sight of Kate licking Papa’s cum off her finger replaying in his mind. He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair, muttering to himself under his breath that he needed to get a grip; it was then that he realized he wasn’t alone. “Everything okay?” she queried as she folded her arms across her bare breasts. 

“Yeah,” he sighed with a nod. “Just tired.” As if on cue, Kate yawned, attempting but failing to stifle it, and it seemed that not even ghouls were immune to the contagious nature of yawns, for Omega then yawned himself. A smile played on her lips as she watched him. “Let’s get some sleep, Kate,” he suggested, and she was quick to agree. 

Kate started to turn away from the Quintessence Ghoul so she could crawl into Earth’s bunk, which was directly across the narrow hall from Omega’s, but hesitated for a moment, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the rhythm guitarist. “Do you…do you want to sleep with me?” he asked, and she nodded with a soft smile. He offered a sleepy smile of his own as he eyed her still-naked form; there was no way he’d ever get any sleep with her like that next to him. 

Omega removed his shirt and handed it to her, and she took it with a smirk and an eye roll before putting it on. It was just a plain black t-shirt tonight, but it made him think back to the first time she had worn one of his t-shirts. His lips twitched into a smile as he recalled how cute she had looked in his Abba shirt, and how hot she had looked in one of his shirts every time since. 

Kate crawled into Omega’s bunk, and the Quintessence Ghoul followed after turning the hallway light off. He closed the privacy curtain, and they settled into position. Tonight, he was on his back with his beloved Sister of Sin curled up against his side with her head on his chest and his arm around her. She hummed contentedly as she listened to the strong and steady beat of his heart, and it soon lulled her to sleep. He gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head, and—ignoring the hardened state his cock was in with him being in such close proximity to Kate—he closed his eyes and dozed off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry...this won't slow things down with AvO ;) A new chapter is in progress and should drop tomorrow or Monday.


End file.
